


Ashes

by Halja



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Coercion, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weddings, a prelude to at least one very unhappy marriage, though the one being forced and coerced doesn't know yet technically, written a looong time ago
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La guarda, Brunilde."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605300) by [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja)



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The king_   _had seated_   _him with Brunhild, the maid, when_   _she espied Kriemhild_   _(naught had_   _ever irked her so)_   _sitting at Siegfried's side._   _She began to weep and hot tears_   _coursed down fair cheeks._  
[…]  
_"I have good cause to weep," spake the comely maid;_   _"my heart is sore_   _because of thy sister, whom Isee sitting so near thy vassal's side. I must ever weep that she be so demeaned."_  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
La guarda, Brunilde.

La guarda per tutta la durata del banchetto, gli occhi che seguono ogni singolo gesto calmo ed elegante, mentre l’uomo che l’ha conquistata con la forza e con le armi festeggia al suo fianco e al medesimo tempo lontano mille miglia da lei.  
  
Non distoglie lo sguardo né per mangiare né per bere: osserva le sue piccole mani candide, raccolte in grembo con eleganza, sollevate talvolta per portare alla bocca un boccone dei raffinati cibi dei Burgundi, una coppa di vino finemente lavorata.  Osserva i capelli stretti nell’acconciatura impeccabile, gli occhi azzurri come il cielo in una mattina d’estate e brillanti come gemme, il viso bianco come neve luminoso e imporporato sulle guance da qualcosa troppo simile a  _felicità_.  
  
E quelle labbra, poi, piccole e rosse come lamponi, che l’hanno accolta al suo arrivo in Burgundia con parole cortesi e gentili, e dolci baci premuti sulla sua bocca.  
  
Ora però quelle belle labbra sono state profanate da Sigfrido, sfiorate da quelle del cavaliere in un gesto da cui Crimilde non si è ritratta. Ora è lui che le sta accanto, quell’insignificante vassallo che non ha – che  _non dovrebbe_  avere alcun diritto di starle così vicino.  
  
E a Crimilde non sembra nemmeno dispiacere: non c’è vergogna nella sua espressione, non una smorfia di dolore a distorcere i suoi lineamenti delicati, e nessuna lacrima scintilla in quegli occhi assurdamente blu. C’è solo gioia, che avvolge la forma esile della giovane sposa come una calda coperta dorata, e Brunilde vorrebbe capire  _perché_.  
  
Vorrebbe capire perché Gunther, così valoroso ed al contempo così stolto, abbia costretto sua sorella a diventare la moglie di un semplice vassallo, un mero servo del re che la porterà in una terra troppo lontana, troppo distante dai suoi parenti e dalle sue dame e da Brunilde stessa, dove la sua bellezza e la sua giovinezza appassiranno lentamente come il più sventurato dei fiori. Vorrebbe capire perché bastano questi pensieri a farle salire le lacrime agli occhi – lei che non ha mai pianto per alcuna ferita, che ha marciato in battaglia alla testa del suo esercito, che ha sconfitto così tanti uomini pronti a tutto pur di avere la sua mano da non poter nemmeno contarli.  
  
Gunther prova a spiegarle le sue ragioni, ma le sue parole sono vaghe, il suo discorso sbrigativo e noncurante: cerca di rassicurarla, ma non capisce il suo turbamento, e quella confusione che le dà la nausea, e il fuoco che si sente ardere dentro a petto, che forse le brucerà il cuore.

E Brunilde, alla fine, ne sa quanto prima e brucia.  
  
È solo quando Sigfrido e Crimilde si congedano dal banchetto – le dita intrecciate e gli occhi legati da cento fili invisibili – e Gunther le porge a sua volta la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, però, che il fuoco divampa finalmente in incendio.

E Brunilde sente il sapore della cenere e della delusione sulla lingua.

 

  
   


  



End file.
